Beauty And The Beast (TV Series)
Beauty And The Beast is an American television series, very loosely inspired by the 1987 CBS series of the same name, created by Sherri Cooper-Landsman and Jennifer Levin that premiered October 11, 2013, on the CW 2013-2014 Cast * Stephen Amell as Vincent Keller- 22/22 * Kristen Kreuk as Detective Katherine Chandler- 22/22 * Sendhil Ramamurthy as Gabriel Lowen- 8/22 * Chris Evans as Dr. Evan Marks- 18/22 * Austin Basis as P.J Forbes- 22/22 * Meagan Good as LT. Lena Peterson- 21/22 * Brian White as Commissioner Joe Bishop- 16/22 Recurring * Nicole Gale Anderson as Heather Chandler- 10/22 * Woody Harrelson as Thomas Chandler- 6/22 * Bridget Regan as Alex Salter- 4/22 * Shantel VanSanten as Tyler- 3/22 * Edi Gathegi as Kyle * Khaira Ledeyo as Dr. Vanessa Chandler * Ty Olsen as Garnett * Rooney Mara as Brooke Chandler * Christian Keyes as Darius Bishop Episodes # "Pilot"- In the autumn of 2004, 19-year-old Katherine Chandler's mother Vanessa was killed by two unknown hitmen; those men chased Katherine into the woods to kill her, too, but she was saved by a mysterious humanoid beast. In 2013, Katherine, now a successful New York police detective, is still plagued by memories of that mysterious beast as well as her mother's unsolved murder. During a murder investigation, Kat finds fingerprints of deceased doctor Vincent Keller on the corpse. Kat finds an address for the last known whereabouts of Vincent Keller and discovers him hiding away inside, under the protection of his best friend P.J very much alive. Vincent begs her to keep his hideaway a secret. Kat does so, but, what Vincent seems to be hiding from, appears to now be targeting her. Vincent must save Katherine when she is attacked by hitmen in a subway tunnel, after they promise her new information on her mother’s case. In the darkness of the subway tunnels, with her body pinned against his, Katherine realizes that Vincent Keller is the one who saved her life nine years ago. # "Proceed With Carefulness"- When a rising young ballerina mysteriously falls to her death, Vincent senses that the understudy, Victoria, is hiding information about the dancer’s murder. Katherine and Lena discover that the victim tried to file a police report for an assault. Meanwhile, Katherine seeks out Vincent’s help to decipher a medical paper found in her mother’s belongings, and P.J worries that Kat's visits to the warehouse loft leave Vincent vulnerable to discovery by Muirfield’s agents. Kat encourages Vincent to help her investigate deeper into the Muirfield project, but when Vincent refuses, Katherine investigates on her own, until her computer is wiped clean by a malicious virus. Lena tries her hand at dating again but soon discovers that she’s unknowingly involved with a married man. Heather moves out of Katherine's apartment after growing uncomfortable with her sister’s quest for more answers about their mother’s death. # "All In"- Iris (Lara Jean Chorostecki), a Bosnian immigrant, is arrested on the suspicion of killing a judge for deporting her brother. Vincent ( Stephen Amell) insists that Iris is innocent, so trusting his instincts, Katherine (Kristen Kreuk) works behind-the-scenes to uncover the truth.When Katherine's actions disrupt the investigation, Joe (Brian White) places her on leave. Nevertheless, she continues on her own to discover that Iris is hiding a family secret, and needs Vincent’s help. P.J (Austin Basis) is concerned that Vincent risks exposure to Murifield by helping Kat , leading Kat to work out a way to communicate with Vincent without seeking him out. # "Basic Nature"- Vincent revives a 19-year old boy who was left for dead in a dumpster and rushes him to the E.R., where he remains in a coma. After Evan declares that the boy’s x-rays reveal a history of bone fractures, Katherine and Lena question the father, Zachary Holt, who worries that his son’s ADHD and history of fighting and gambling might have gotten him mixed up with the wrong crowd. The detectives question Lois Whitworth, who owns the Westchester Polo Club where the boy worked. Lois is surprised to learn that her daughter, Clarissa, has been dating this young man. Clarissa claims that she ended the relationship because he was involved in illegal activities, but Katherine and Lena suspect that there’s more to her story. Meanwhile, Silverfox and his Murifield agents track down Kat, and offer to tell her the truth about her mother in exchange for turning over Vincent, who they insist is a monster. Kat tells Vincent about her Silverfox encounter, and Vincent realizes that Kat might be afraid of him. P.J wants them to flee but Vincent refuses to leave Katherine instead offering to surrender to Silverfox in exchange for Katherine's safety. # "Saturn Rises"- Vincent (Stephen Amell) is captured on a convenience store surveillance video while preventing a robbery, and Katherine (Kristin Kreuk) warns him to be extra careful when his photo appears in the newspaper. Katherine and Lena (Meagan Good) investigate the disappearance of a woman named Amy (guest star Annie Murphy), who has gone missing after her fiancée, Dr. Michael Walters (guest star Jeremy Glazer), surprised his bride-to-be by placing their engagement announcement in the paper that morning. Evan (Max Brown) runs Amy’s fingerprints and discovers her true identity, while Kat wonders if her disappearance was intentional after Vincent mentions that he and P.J (Austin Basis) have an escape plan to clear out of their loft without a trace in a matter of minutes. Later, Michael also goes missing and Joe (Brian White) learns that his team has been deceived. Meanwhile, Heather (Nicole Gale Anderson) is planning a surprise birthday party for her sister, forcing Katherine to postpone her birthday plans with Vincent. At the party, Kat and Evan share a surprising moment. # "Priced"- After she’s seemingly stood up by Vincent ( Stephen Amell), Katherine wonders if it’s because he saw her kissing Evan (Max Brown) at her birthday. Actually, Vincent mysteriously blacked out on his way to meet Katherine , and is now searching for answers. Katherine's case pulls her into the sophisticated world of the SoHo art scene. When Vincent finds Katherine all dressed up to go to a gallery opening — with Evan — he has to admit that his feelings for her are growing deeper. All the while Evan makes his affections for Katherine known, leaving Katherine torn between the two very different suitors. # "Out Of Control"- P.J thinks Vincent may somehow be involved in Kat's homicide investigation after she mentions a local college fraternity brother was brutally killed. P.J examines Vincent to determine the cause of his increasingly frequent blackouts, but when Vincent starts to beast out, P.J is forced to tranquilize him. Meanwhile, Evan and his new intern find a strange cut on the victim’s ankle, which matches that of a female cadaver left on campus a year earlier. As Evan works to uncover more clues from the crime scene, he is kidnapped. Katherine begs Vincent to help find Evan and save his life, yet she doesn’t realize that she’s putting Vincent’s life in serious danger. # "Locked In"- P.J suspects that Katherine is the trigger of Vincent’s blackouts, so to disprove this theory, Vincent allows P.J to inject him with endorphins and sedatives that force him into a fugue state. In flashbacks, Vincent recalls his time in Afghanistan when he received his first super soldier shot, and remembers who injected him with the DNA altering substance. He also recollects how the other soldiers experienced unpredictable side effects, including fugue states, and is relieved to know that Kat isn’t causing his blackouts. Vincent shares his memory about Murifield with Kat , who experiences some recollections of her own. Then, as Kat and Lena investigate the attempted murder of a teen pop star, Evan suspects that Kat is deliberately protecting the vigilante who saved him in the subway. # "Bridesmaid"- When Katherine's dad ( (guest-star Woody Harrelson) gets remarried, the bride-to-be and her bridesmaids try to find the daughter-of-the-groom a date for the wedding. Uncomfortable with being set up, Katherine reluctantly admits that she’s seeing somebody and confides to Vincent that she wishes he could be her date. At the wedding reception, Kat learns about a research grant that Evan (Max Brown) received to study the mutant DNA cells found at local crime scenes. When she tells Vincent about Evan’s theory of how the cells are changing to become more animal-like and less human, she encounters an unexpected detour that could change the course of their relationship. Meanwhile, Lena and Joe (Brian White) cross the line romantically despite the fact that Joe is a married man. # Seeing Crimson"- Vincent ( Stephen Amell) barely escapes being caught by his former fiancée, Alex (guest star Bridget Regan) and must deal with the repercussions of his past. While Katherine is in the hospital, she is forced to confront her feelings for Vincent. Meanwhile, P.J gets a surprising visitor asking about old research he did on mutant DNA. # "On Thin Ice"- Vincent is torn between his new feelings for Katherine and his old memories with Alex. P.J learns that Evan is planning to propose a task force to catch the beast and must figure out how to stop him. Meanwhile, Lena investigates the mysterious skydiving death of the wife of a billionaire adventurer, while Kat remains off duty until she recovers from being shot. # "Cold Turkey"- Katherine suspects Muirfield might know Vincent’s whereabouts and in spite of her vow to go cold turkey, she is forced to interrupt his romantic cabin getaway with Alex in order to save their lives. Meanwhile, Evan (Max Brown) finds a bug in his lab and becomes increasingly suspicious of P.J. # "Trust No One"- Katherine and Vincent are unsure if they can trust Alex with the truth about his past. Evan realizes that Claire (Kelly Overton), the woman he is dating, is hiding things from him. Heather meets and falls for Joe’s (Brian White) younger brother Darius (guest star Christian Keyes), and Vincent tries to win over Katherine with romantic gestures for Valentine’s Day. # "Tough Love"- After a dinner where Katherine introduces Vincent to Heather (Nicole Gale Anderson) ends badly, Heather enlists Lena to stage an intervention with Katherine. Evan receives an interesting proposition that could change the course of his cross species investigation and at an event to honor Joe, Heather goes missing and Vincent is forced to make a tough decision that saves her life. # "Any Means Possible"- New Assistant District Attorney Gabe Lowan (Sendhil Ramamurthy) arrives at the precinct, suspicious that cases involving the vigilante are being mishandled, and wanting answers. Katherine is determined to protect Vincent at any cost, which includes tracking down a witness and threatening him at a gala masquerade ball. Meanwhile, Vincent worries he may lose control if he gets romantically involved with Katherine. # "Ravenous"- After taking their relationship to a new level, Katherine and Vincent are forced to deal with reality when someone appears to be the framing the vigilante. Evan (Max Brown) finds proof that Katherine knows more than she is letting on about the beast. Muirfield and the police are closing in on Vincent and this time there is no escape, so P.J and Kat come up with an extreme solution. Meanwhile, Lena following a tip, finds something that will forever change her relationship with Kat. # "Partners In Crime"- Katherine is forced to reveal things that she had been keeping from Lena to salvage their relationship, and to protect Vincent. Gabe (Sendhil Ramamurthy) is suspicious of everyone in the department, while Evan (Max Brown) witnesses Katherine doing something that changes his opinion of her, making him even more determined to track down the beast. # "Heart Of Shadows"- Evan (Max Brown) confesses his love to Katherine and admits that he tipped off Muirfield to Vincent’s whereabouts. Meanwhile Gabe finds evidence that someone in the department is a mole who was working with the vigilante. # 'Playing With Flames"- Gabe comes clean to Katherine that he knows about Muirfield. Vincent does not think Katherine should trust Gabe and is suspicious of his intentions, which causes tension between them. Meanwhile, P.J and Vincent finally find a new place to live. # "Annual"- On the anniversary of her mother's death, Katherine asks Gabe (Sendhil Ramamurthy) to attend her family's annual remembrance of Vanessa, which makes Vincent incredibly jealous. Katherine learns some information that makes her think her mom might still be alive and when a sniper shoots the mayor at a public event, Vincent finds evidence that links Gabe to the sniper. # "Date Night"- Katherine and Vincent go on a date out in public in an attempt to be a normal couple, which backfires on them. Meanwhile, Gabe (Sendhil Ramamurthy) reveals some information that gives Katherine hope they can find a cure for Vincent. # "Never Turn Back"- When secrets about Katherine's family are revealed, it will change everything Katherine knew about her past. Vincent finds himself staring his demise in the face; while Gabe (Sendhil Ramamurthy) takes drastic measures to get some answers. Category:Beauty And The Beast Category:2013-2014 Category:TV Shows Category:Season 1